The Enemy of My Enemy
by Against The Night
Summary: The bottomless ravine, a natural border of two great kingdoms of the world. Is it truly bottomless though? no, there lays a lost kingdom and outsiders are not welcomed there. The crowned prince of Nohr and the eldest Hoshidan princess must work together for the sake of survival. Will they be able to work through their differences? After all, the enemy of my enemy is...
**Good morning everyone! I just finished playing fire emblem fates, and I gotta say, it was probably the best story I have ever played through! I like that in revelations you can have each royal family member interact, and because of that this story has been born. My twin is currently working on a Xander/Hinoka story as well. Needless to say, we are kind of competing against one another haha.**

 **All rights reserved to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I just own the plot to this story.**

Grass crunched beneath armored feet as he walked through his camp. Blond locks blew in the wind, and the light of the fires from nearby reflected inside his striking brown eyes. The tall armored figure walked with a purpose, eyes set on a large tent about twenty meters ahead of him. Several soldiers waved or tried to get his attention, but a man such as himself has not the time for idle chit chat. Opening the flap and stepping into the tent, he notices a young man and woman standing before a table. The two looked over at their intruder, then a smile adorned their faces as they took him in.

"I always expected you to be punctual, brother" the blond man to the left of the table said looking over towards him. His round face was adorned with a smirk as he leaned against the table. The brother in question sighed before stepping past the other blond and walking to the far side of the table.

"Indeed, it is unusual for one as yourself to be late." Said the voluptuous woman to his right. She had one hand up twirling a strand of her long violet hair. She giggled then turned back towards the blond man across the table. "Oh! Leo dear, your collar is inside out."

"What!?" Leo questioned attempting to look over his shoulder at the high collar surrounding his head. He eventually sighed and returned to facing the table with a small frown. "I'll have to fix that later, thanks for pointing it out Camilla."

The named woman just giggled before crossing her arms under her chest and looked towards the tall blond man at the head of the table. He was not even listening to them talk, for he was too busy focusing on the map in front of him. Across the map were several figurines indicating particular units throughout the military. He grabbed a blue rectangular piece and slid it towards a group of red pieces.

"If we can hold their advance here...no, there's no way..." His thoughts trail off as he begins moving blue and red pieces across the map, almost methodically. He moves some blue pieces back towards a large black streak going across the map. A single strip of green goes through the streak and stretches across to the other side. He moves the blue units in a defensive position by the black streak.

"A defensive by the bottomless ravine? Xander that's suicidal." Leo said looking towards Xander. Xander looks up with tired eyes, bags underneath as he brought up his hands and rubbed under them. "We should make a defensive here"

Leo pointed to a spot of highland a good 200 meters from the edge of the ravine. He moved several large blue units to sit at the top of it. He placed other smaller units to sit behind the larger ones. Then he placed a black bishop from chess behind the units.

"I'll hold a defensive position here" Leo said looking up at Xander. Xander looked at the map and nodded his head. "With generals in the front to stop their advance. I'll also have mages for their savages that will crush the generals armor. With the mages, their will be a platoon of archers that will handle the advancing sky knights."

"Very descriptive, and it almost seems full proof" Camilla said leaning over to look at the map. She grabbed a red piece and placed it in a forest to the right of the hill. She then slid it behind the bishop piece, and knocked it over. "What if the Hoshidan forces flank from the forest? They have the advantage of the terrain they grew up in. They can move through the forest quickly and efficiently."

"We'll send our own flank then" Xander said moving several blue units into the forest. He placed a black knight piece in front of the blue units. He then moved the units through the forest and placed them next to a large group of red units "This group of Paladins will move through the forest and flank the main Hoshidan force."

"But the Paladins will have trouble moving through the forest" Leo pointed out. He then brought some red units over to the forest by the knight. "Who is going to lead the group? They must be someone trusted by his peers in order to move swiftly."

"They'll be led by Sir Silas" Xander said looking over the map. Leo and Camilla both looked up at him. Why do they feel the urge to question every decision? Xander sighed again and looked up from the map. "He'll be fine. He's the hardest worker in camp, and also among the most respected"

"But darling" Camilla began looking over the map. Xander brought his attention to his sister with a small frown. He hated it when he heard her refer to her brothers like that, it was just weird. "Silas has improved greatly, but he has very little experience. He was just sent here to the front lines not even a fortnight ago."

"I've personally seen to his training" he said looking away from his sister and taking in the map once again. Did they have a right to doubt his judgement? Yes, they did. Could they overrule his decision though? No, they could not. He knew this, and so did they. Xander grabbed another group of blue units before moving them in front of the hill Leo was positioned on. He placed a black King piece in front of the units and leaned back to look over the whole map. "I'll lead the main army in the fields against the Hoshidans main forces."

"It would be wise to hold a defensive" Leo added while looking towards Xander. Would that be the smart decision? Xander could not think clearly. Stress and fatigue from the days of failure can tire a man. Especially to one who has not been prone to failure for years, for this man worked day and night for the success of his country. But even still, he can not show weakness. "Morale is high for the Hoshidan forces. We must crush them and their morale alike. I will lead a charge onto the fields, and I will stop them."

"If you feel you must" Leo began sliding a few units forward towards Xander's units. "Take a small force of great Knights, they can withstand long skirmishes and they can move swiftly out on the fields."

"Now what are my babies going to be doing tomorrow?" Camilla said while moving a force through the ravine. She placed a black queen in front of the group and left them in the ravine behind the other forces. "Should we move in and rout the enemy forces ahead? Or should we protect the defensive line?"

"You and the wyverns will be doing both" Xander said while splitting up her units. He moved a small force towards the defensive on the hill, and placed the others with the queen next to the main force led by Xander. "The malig Knights will rain thunder onto our enemies, and they will try to take out the enemy mages as well."

"This group here" Xander paused moving his hand to the units next to Leo's defensive. They were...they were...why were we splitting up her forces? He had a reason, but the fatigue has sunken into his body. He felt the ache in his legs as he stood there in front of the table. Leo and Camilla look at Xander with worry in their eyes, clearly noticing his strange behavior. "They...this...the wyvern lords will clear any remaining archers the defensive has missed. We can't afford to have our malig Knights shot down."

"What forces will you be taking?" Leo asked looking at Him. Force? What force? Nothing is forcing him to do anything. So...what could these forces be Leo is talking about. "Forces...I'll be leading a contingent of heroes and great Knights."

The sound of flapping cloth brings their attention to the entrance of the tent. A young girl with long blond pig tails skips into the tent, all the while humming a tune only she knows of. What could she be doing here? They are in the middle of a war meeting. She should know that disturbing him is prohibited during these meetings. Xander furrows his brow at the youngest sibling and stands up straight from the table. When did he start leaning against the table? "Elise, speak briefly. We're in the middle of a meeting."

"Hey!" Elise says happily while grinning at her older siblings. Sometimes Xander has know idea what is going through that girls mind. Just a young mass full of innocence and light. Even in Nohr, she is the light that stands against the dark. "I came to tell you that it's really late. Like, really late. Like, all the soldiers already went to sleep"

Leo turns back to the map and begins moving the pieces around some more. Camilla turns and begins talking to Elise, while Elise seems to be growing more frustrated. Xander seems to be zoning out from all the

Fatigue.

It is only natural though, after all fatigue comes with war. Not much time to rest in a war zone. A great leader once said that fatigue makes cowards of us all. Along with fatigue though, he also feels

Stress.

Being the leader of an army brings great honor. No one ever talks about the stress that comes with it though too. The fate of his whole country...no, his home relies on the success here. He can not falter now though, his people are relying on him. He looks down and moves a unit from the main army into the forest. Muttering to himself the chances of success and failure here.

"Raaaahhhh!" He looks up at the sudden noise in surprise. The wind gets knocked out of his body as he and Elise fall onto the ground. Xander lets out an audible 'oof' from hitting the ground. He resist the urge to just lay there with his eyes closed, the lull of sleep too tempting. He opens his eyes and looks up at his little sister, whom is sitting on his chest scowling down at him. It was adorable to be honest, far from menacing at all. Xander lifted Elise by her waist and sat up. Elise folded her arms against her chest and frowned at Xander. Xander stood up and looked down at his little sister.

"It's time to rest" Elise said looking up at him. Rest? He can not afford to rest. Rest is for the weak, he worked too hard to let this be the last battle. Hoshido is at their doorstep, they actually pushed Nohr out of their land. This was the last stand before Hoshido pushes them into their own country. Rest? There is too many more important things to worry about. "You're barely standing! You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep" he said wobbling past Elise towards the table behind her. She turns and watches him attempt to walk towards the table, he nearly falls two times before he places a hand on the edge. "There's too much that needs to be done. We're losing Elise, I need to turn things around."

"But...but you'll just die!" Elise said choking up with tears in her eyes. Death? He has been at deaths door a plethora of times. No matter how many times Xander has knocked on that door, no one was there to open it. He is beginning to think that death is afraid of him. Chuckling at his thought he turns from the table to face Elise again. "You need to relieve the stress from your mind! I can fix up your body as many times as needed. But, I can't fix being tired."

He sighs again, how many times has that been? Five...six? He sighed again frustrating himself with the thought. Who cares how many times he has sighed. The most important thing is being ready for battle tomorrow. But, can he afford to sleep? The Hoshidan forces are planning something, he just knows it. Something that can turn the tide of battle tomorrow, they will not just walk right up to them without some sort of plan.

Tired.

He can not remember the last time he woke up. All his thoughts seem jumbled and far away, like he is chasing after them, but they keep moving farther away. He feels a breeze against his face. That is weird, there should not be any winds like that inside the tent. He soon notices his surroundings and sees that he is outside. He looks down and sees Elise pulling him by the hand forward through the camp. He hears Elise talking to him, but he can not make out any of the words being spoken. It is a wonder that his legs are even moving across the ground. He trips up on a small hill on the ground and stumbles for a second. Righting his balance, he is almost immediately tugged along again. Damn hill, tripping him up like that. Their forces should be able to withstand the assault on the hill. The high ground will prove beneficial for the archers and mages at the top. If the main force needs to fall back, then the hill should still be a could foothold. If it comes to this, the flank from Silas and the Paladins should come from behind and assault the Hoshidan army. It will pinch them, while the army can rally and finish of the Hoshidans. In a perfect world this is what should happen, but things tend to go differently out on the field. The Hoshidans must be prepared for an attack such as this, he can feel it. That Ryoma has been pushing his forces back time and time again. Is that man a tactical genius? No, that is unlikely. The few times they have fought against one another he can see that his skills are superb, but that is all it seems to be. He does not give off the aura of one who has thought out several moves ahead. Those types are all the same, they are a lot like Leo. How have they been able to turn the tides of the war? Was it simply luck? Xander shakes his head at the useless thoughts. It does not matter anymore, the only thing that matters is he can not fail now. He must win tomorrow, failure is not an option.

He looks up to see that he is in his tent now, and he hears Elise say good night as the flap closes behind him. A cot is seen resting on the far side of the tent, a chest and crate are on the ground next to the cot. Xander walks towards the cot and sits down, for his legs ache from muscles being overused. Bringing his hands down to rub his legs, he feels that he is still wearing his armor. Sighing again, he stands up from his cot and strips the cape from his shoulders. He turns and opens the chest next to the head of his bed. He folds the cape and places it at the bottom of the chest, and begins unstrapping his chest plate. He shrugs off the armor and places it on top of the cape. Sitting on the cot once again, he begins removing his gauntlets now. Once he pulls them off, he simply throws them into the chest. He reaches down and unstraps his greaves. Slowly removing them from his legs, smiling as his legs relax from removing the heavy garments. Placing them next to his chest, and standing up from the cot. He starts removing his thigh guards methodically, for doing this is as natural as walking. He places them inside the chest, then closes said chest. He then collapses onto his cot, barely able to keep his eyes open. He rolls and looks at the ceiling of his tent, letting his thoughts linger to the battlefield once more. Soon though, his thoughts cease, and sleep overtakes him.

No clouds line the sky as the moon shines down over the Nohrian camp. Sentries move across the camp, in case of an ambush. Atop Xander's tent, a Raven is perched and its beady eyes look to and fro. A gust of wind blows through the air, and the Raven is off. Soaring through the sky, the camp slowly fades into a few sparks of light from campfires. The bird flies over a hill overlooking vast plains, the grass sways with the wind almost like a wave at sea. More sparks of light can be seen in the distance, and they grow in size as the raven approaches the lights. Sparks turn to fires as the raven flies through the Hoshidan camp. Several sentries wander around, a few conversations here or there. The raven lands on a large tent at the center of the camp. The cloth flaps opens as a woman with short red hair walks inside.

She steps into the tent and looks about, and notices two men discussing over a table. They turn and look at their interloper, before smiling. The smaller of the two with long silver hair in a pony tail looked back over the map. The one with long brown spiky hair turned to face the young woman walking towards the table. "Nice of you to join us, Hinoka"

"Yea yea" Hinoka responded. She walked over to the right side of the table and stood across from the silver haired man. The man moved a group of blue units into the forest, before sliding a star into the forest as well. "What are those units, Takumi?"

"These are a group of ninja" Takumi said before sliding them further into the woods. Putting a squadron of ninja in the woods? Sure, it made sense to have them in areas with lots of cover. Why were they being put into the woods though? "Why are we putting them into the forest though?"

"It is because Takumi suspects a flank" The tall man responded at the head of the table. The man then moved a group of red forces into the woods, he then looked up at Takumi. "The only question is, what forces are we to expect?"

"It's exactly as Ryoma puts it, and I'll be with them to make sure nothing can attack the main body." Takumi said before looking over the table at her. So there is to be a flank in the forest? that makes sense to an extent. "Surely the Nohrians know we'll have an advance party there."

"The lead commander has not been himself as of late" Ryoma said bringing the attention of the other two siblings. Not himself? It is not like Ryoma personally knows the crowned prince of Nohr. "His moves on the field are becoming slow and sluggish. He's suffering from fatigue and stress, and I can understand. One who isn't used to accumulating failure will surely begin second guessing himself."

"You got all this from crossing blades with him?" Takumi chimed in from the other side of the table. Of course he would not know anything about that though. Takumi only has to shoot people from afar, he has never crossed blades with an opponent in the heat of battle. Only Ryoma and herself can say they understand others through combat in this family.

"You can only truly understand a person by crossing blades with them." Hinoka said crossing her arms below her chest. Sharp eyes focus on the table, and Takumi merely shrugs while looking down at the map. So he thinks that the Nohrians will take a defensive position on the hill? Logical, any strategist would use the hill to their advantage. The hill will most likely consist of heavily armored soldiers to withstand their attacks. She then notices a small group of units more towards the ravine. "These units here are?"

"Those, I believe is where the wyvern riders will be." Takumi said pointing to the area that Hinoka just went over. If they are flying over the ravine that would make sense, but most animals get nervous by the ravine. Will the wyverns get nervous like the tenma do? Come the end of tomorrow an answer will come. "They will most likely attempt to guard the defensive line."

"Me and the sky Knights will take care of them" Hinoka said radiating confidence, as her brothers just looked up at her. Ryoma gave a sound of approval while Takumi moved a group of blue units towards the ravine. Placing a white piece shaped like a wing among them, and placing a queen piece from chess with it. It looks like one of the commanders will be leading the wyverns, and Hinoka is prepared to face who it is. "I will meet her head on, I won't lose"

Saying this to reassure herself as much as her siblings. Everyone in Hoshido knows of the eldest Nohrian princess, and how ruthless she is on the battle field. She once heard a story of how she grabbed a sky knight right off their tenma, and let her wyvern eat them. It was not the fact that her wyvern ate a person that bothered her, it was how Camilla made the wyvern take its time. The poor man suffered greatly, being gnawed and chewed on like a toy. Hinoka shivered at the thought of facing her on the field, and a feeling she has not felt in years overcomes her.

Fear.

but she was the only one who could do it. She knows she can do it though, and that she has to win for Hoshido. Clenching her grip against the edge of the table, she glares at the chess piece. Almost like simply glaring at the woman's symbol will kill her, a fruitless effort no doubt. It did relieve Hinoka's stress though, and her grip loosened, as a new feeling took over.

Determination

"I'll be leading the main army forward." Hinoka looked at Ryoma as he said this while moving blue units to the base of the hill. A mass of red is looming over blue as they look down at the map. The Nohrians will surely make a defensive along the hill. Fighting against gravity is going to be difficult for the soldiers tomorrow, but they can not falter here. Morale is high among the Hoshidan army, they have drove the Nohrians back to the border. This will be the last push, and it will feel good. "The Nohrian army will hold a defensive on the hill."

"Stating the obvious again, brother?" Hinoka looked across the table and saw Takumi smirking at Ryoma. Ryoma chuckled before looking over the map again. Takumi and his feelings of being inferior, but he needs not to try. Hinoka rolled her eyes at the thought, for she thinks Takumi needs to mature. Constantly belittling others to make yourself feel superior, cute really. "It's also obvious that this battle will be ours tomorrow."

"One should never underestimate the enemy." Hinoka looked back at Ryoma to see his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. Takumi nodded while looking at the crown prince of Hoshido. To underestimate an enemy is asking for defeat, and this is the wrong time to celebrate a victory. You never know what will happen out there on the field, and that is the honest truth. Tomorrow should be the last battle, and it is making her feel

Anxious.

She wants tomorrow to come now, her gut feels hollow. Morale may be high among the troops, but they could never understand how close they are to failing. The Nohrian army is fierce and resilient, if the Hoshidan forces show one mistake...it is over for them. That is what fears Hinoka the most, just a simple mistake. Hoshido could never hope to defend against another campaign from Nohr so soon. If they can not drive Nohr across the ravine tomorrow, Hoshido may as well be finished. A rustle in cloth alerts her to the entrance to the tent. A pink haired woman entered with a small smile and a platter of tea. She walked around the table and handed each one of them a cup of tea. Hinoka took a sip and winced, for the tea was too hot. She stuck her tongue out and attempted to look at it, the last thing she wants is a burned tongue.

"W-was the tea t-too hot?" Hinoka put her tongue back in her mouth and looked at the girl. Said girl was looking down at the now empty platter in between her hands. Ryoma laughed before setting down his cup of tea. "Nonsense, it's perfect, Sakura."

"Yea, it's fine" Hinoka then brought her attention to Takumi as he placed his tea down as well. These guys must have tongues made of iron, because the tea was steaming hot! Well, tea is supposed to be hot though, so she can not blame Sakura for that. Grabbing the cup again, this time blowing over the liquid to cool it down. Hinoka took another sip, this time enjoying the warm sweet liquid. "Gyokura, my favorite"

"Y-yes, I thought that i-it would help relieve stress" Sakura smiled up Hinoka before looking back down with a blush. Hinoka giggled at her little sister, for she thought Sakura was adorable. Maybe one day she can break out of her shell, but until then she will just be cute little Sakura. Hinoka took another sip of her tea, the sweet ichor flowing through her entire being. Letting out a sigh of relief, she placed the cup down on the table before looking back at her brothers.

"That will be all for tonight" Hinoka looked over to Ryoma in bewilderment. How could they be done? She just got there! The whole sake of the country relies on the success of the battle tomorrow. Now Ryoma wanted to end the meeting? Is it wise? I suppose a strategy has been put in place, but it has hardly been discussed. What if-

"Hinoka!" Ryoma cut into her thoughts with a loud voice in front of her. Worry etched all over his face, and it in turned worried her. We're they being attacked? "I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now."

"You have?" Hinoka asked in bewilderment. She looked past Ryoma's shoulder and looked at Takumi, who in which just nodded at her. "I'm just anxious for tomorrow."

"You need to get some rest" Hinoka looked up at Ryoma as he patted her shoulder before turning back to the table. Rest? That sounded really good, maybe sleep can help calm her nerves. Sighing and turning towards the entrance to the tent, she looked up and saw Sakura waiting for her by the entrance.

"A-are you ok?" Hinoka gave her a smile and walked out of the tent. Letting the cool night breeze blow over her. She looks to her left and notices Sakura step up next to her, and her pink hair seemed more vibrant in the moonlight. Sakura turned back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Hinoka smiled back and followed Sakura as she walked through camp. Campfires were beginning to flicker, for no soldiers were there to maintain the flame. Hinoka noticed a sentry here or there, just making their rounds through camp. No sentry even looked twice at the two sisters, most appeared to be walking dead. Fatigue and stress will change a person, and she believed it.

"G-good night, Hinoka" Hinoka looked to her left to see Sakura step into a tent and leave her alone outside. That girl, not even giving the opportunity to return the phrase. Smiling at her little sisters bashfulness, she then steps into her tent next to Sakura's. Letting the cloth fall back into place, she looks about her tent. A chair and small table sit at the adjacent wall, and a wooden rack stands to the left from the entrance. On the far side of the tent is a cot, and someone is laying in the cot. Hinoka grimaced as she looked over the cot, and scowled as the woman snored slightly.

"Oi, Setsuna! Wake up!" Hinoka yelled as she stomped over to the bluette laying down. Does she realize this is not her tent? With the way Setsuna is, one could never know. Hinoka now shaking the woman as she refuses to wake up. Setsuna's eyes slowly open as Hinoka frowns down at the woman. "Setsuna...you realize this is my tent, right?"

"Yes...malady" Setsuna said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hinoka just stared at the woman, waiting to see if she will explain why she was here. Setsuna smiled with lidded eyes before sitting up and swinging her legs to hang off the side of the cot. Kicking them back and forth as Setsuna simply smiled at her, and she held a frown as she stared at the ditzy girl waiting. Sighing...again, before saying exasperatedly "Setsuna...why are you here?"

"Don't know...can't remember" Setsuna simply smiled at her, and Hinoka sighed again. A smile soon adorned her face as she looked at her retainer, the annoyingly lovable woman. This woman has no care in the world, and she shows it everyday on the field. When she almost died she asked Azama to write her will for her! Azama, that was another tiring retainer. It was a good thing that only Setsuna was here right now, she would not be able to handle those two at the same time now. "Well, we have a long day tomorrow. You may rest for the evening"

"Thanks...malady" she then laid back down on Hinoka's cot, and Hinoka's mouth dropped. Closing her mouth and gritting her teeth, she glared at the woman. She has to be messing with her at this point. There is know way she did this without trying to irk her. "Not here! I'm sleeping here, go to your own tent!"

"Ok...since you...asked nicely" Hinoka simply stared at the woman as she began to get off the cot. Ask? She did not ask her at all, it was practically an order! Not to mention it was laced with anger and frustration. This woman...will be the death her, and her other retainer is not any better. She suddenly felt even more tired, for her retainers were extremely frustrating. "Goodnight...malady"

Setsuna left the tent leaving Hinoka alone in the dimly lit tent. A lantern on the table flickered as Hinoka looked at the entrance of the tent. Well, she missed her chance to say goodnight again. Is it strange that this is eating her up more than it should? Yes, yes it is. She just wishes to get as many words between her loved ones and herself as possible, because they may not be able to speak on the battlefield.

Or speak again at all.

She shook that thought away as soon as it appeared. Nothing will go wrong tomorrow, for they worked too hard to fail now. Everyone will be celebrating with her tomorrow around a campfire, and they will all cheer and laugh at their accomplishments. She soon stepped away from her bed and approached the rack on the other side of the tent. Grabbing one strap attached to her arm, and slowly undoing the gauntlet. She places the gauntlet on the rack, and begins unstrapping her second gauntlet. Once both gauntlets were on the rack, she undid her scarf around her neck. Laying the scarf over the rack, making sure that it would not fall. Once she was satisfied, she walked back over to her cot. Sitting down on the uncomfortable resting place, she begins to take off her thigh high boots. Very convenient for riding tenma, but annoying to remove. Sliding a long leg out of a boot, she sighs in relief at the feeling. Letting her foot breath again, a small smile adorns her face as she begins to take off the other boot. Once the last one was off, she placed both boots next to her cot and laid down.

She lets her head rest against the cot, and stares up at the roof of her tent. Everything will be alright tomorrow, she and her friends have lived their whole lives for this moment. The moment to finally put the Nohrians in their place, and it will be her greatest achievement. Her eyes begin to lid as she thinks of their past hardships. There was plenty of times she was sure someone close was going to perish. Hell, she thought she was going to die at one point out there! Everyone she has grown to love has been alright though, and nothing can take them away from her now. She dozes off with those last determined thoughts, confident that her friends will prevail.

 **A/N: so yea, that was a thing. I know most of you will not bother reading the author notes, but I like to think you will...even though I normally do not XD. Anyway, I would appreciate a review, and hopefully a follow...if you think this story is any good so far. Well, review please, let me know how I did. Flame me for all I care! I will use those flames to cook up something even better! Thank you for reading, and I will try to update this story every other Saturday? Question mark because even I am unsure with my schedule. Anything from final papers, spring football, and finals themselves leave me with no shoulder room. I will be writing when I have free time though, because I write and read for fun. If you liked this, read my twins story 'It Must Be Fate' it is another Xander/Hinoka story. Tell me which one you like better so far, and let me rub it in their face XD. In all seriousness though, check out their story. If you liked this, you will definitely like theirs. Remember, fight against the dark!**


End file.
